


A collection of Drabbles

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Canon, Drabbles, F/M, First sentences prompt, Other Prompts, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, from prompt sent on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What’s with the pigtails?

**Author's Note:**

> beware, I'm French - and these are un-betaed :) Please be kind :)  
> Thanks to everybody who sent prompts !
> 
> I'm thegirlfromoverthepond on tumblr

#14 “What’s with the pigtails?”

“What’s with the pigtails?” Madge asked, looking at Katniss with huge eyes. “Where’s your braid?”  
“I let Prim do my hair this morning. She likes them.”  
“And? I almost didn’t recognize you. You look … good?”  
“I look silly, and I know it. But I can’t get rid of them, okay. I suspect Prim has spies around.”  
“Well, thankfully, tomorrow is another day, right?”  
“Or another capillary experiment.”  
The two teenagers walked away towards the large wooden door of the school.  
“I do look silly, though, right?”  
“Nobody will notice, Katniss.”  
But a blonde young man did, thanking whoever had decided to change the hair of the girl he had had a huge crush on for over a decade now. He now knew she had a mole on the back of her neck.


	2. “What do you mean by leaving?”

#prompt 22: “What do you mean by leaving?”

“What do you mean by leaving?” Katniss turned to face Peeta, her hands on her hips, questionning.  
“I mean, we pack our suitcases, and we leave, simple as that.”  
“Why would we do that?” She could feel her anger starting to rise. Why in hell would he want to get away from here? the place was perfect.  
“It’s not what I booked, Kat!” Peeta looked at his wife, taking a colorful sheet of paper out of his pocket.” Look! The brochure said there would be a spa on the back deck - we don’t even have a deck, Kat! It says we would be hosted in a comfortable lodge, with a direct view on the forest, but the forest in INSIDE!”

His hand extended to the tree trunk in the middle of the tiny living room.  
“They built the shack around the tree, don’t tell me they could have moved a few meters away…”  
He shook his head, clearly defeated, walking towards the wooden windows.  
“I’m so sorry Katniss, I wanted it to be perfect for you, for our birthday…”

His shoulders slumped, his curly blonde hair falling.  
Shaking her head, Katniss took another look around the little cottage he had rented for them, taking in the old wooden walls, the cracked hardwood floors, the bed, smaller than theirs and looking much more uncomfortable. Scarcely furnished, it was more a shack in the middle of the woods than the lovely cottage the brochure advertised for.  
But she didn’t mind.

She walked to her husband on her hunter feet, until she was pressed on his back. Her arms skirmed across his waist, as her lips went to his ears and she started whispering.

“It’s perfect. We don’t need a spa, baby, we have a lake just outside. And who needs a back deck ? We can make a bonfire, a real one. I don’t need comfortable, or over the top expansive place. I just need you. Only you. Forever.”

She really didn’t mind the place - it reminded her of the little shack she had shared during her childhood with her father, so many years ago.  
She really didn’t mind the lack of bathroom, the exterior shower would do.  
She only needed him. Always.

And she had every intent of proving him all night long. And maybe the day after.


	3. “Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.”

#2 “Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.” 

“Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.” She said, as soon as her boyfriend had translated the meal she had chosen on her fancy menu. She should have taken French in high school.  
“Come on, Katniss, try it. It’s good.”  
“It’s snails, Peeta! They slime and look at you with their glossy eyes, I’m not eating that.”  
“It’s a gourmet meal!”  
“According to who?”  
“The French?”  
“And since when the French are references in cooking?”  
Peeta’s eyes sparkled with mischief, the right corner of his mouth lifting, a sure sign he was about to make a two thousand words long argument, complete with introduction and conclusion on the virtues of French cooking.  
It was only then that Katniss realized what she had said. They went to France, several times, enjoying sight seeing, museums, the walks in the wood, and, the food.  
Because, truly, folks over there knew how to cook. And do cheeses. And wine.  
With a sigh, she added.  
“Scratch that, they are the best. But I’m not eating snails. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.”  
“Well, I’m ordering them. Maybe you should try the cuisses de grenouilles?”  
“And that would be?”  
“The thing we ate in Rochefort? Where we saw that old boat?”  
“Oh, yes, that was good. We can order them here?”  
“Oh yes, we can”.

She noticed his mischievous smile, making a silent note to ask him what exactly “cuisses de grenouilles” or whatever it was spelled meant. Later.  
She really should have taken French in high school, she thought, taking a sip of her white wine, as Peeta ordered from the waiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cuisses de grenouilles" means .... frogs legs, of course :)


	4. “You need to stop.”

#12 “You need to stop.”

 

“You need to stop.”  
“Again?”  
“Again. And quickly.”  
“Katniss, I can’t stop, we’re on a motorway.”  
“Then go out, exit, whatever but you NEED to stop, like two minutes ago.”  
“Kat…”  
“Don’t Kat me, Peeta Mellark!! You’re the one who put this bun in my oven, and right now I need to pee!!! Yes, for the tenth time this hour! So stop this damn car, and let me go pee!”  
Chuckling, never losing his calm, the blonde man took the ramp appearing in front of their car.Taking glances at his wife, shifting in her seat as she tried to hold on as long as possible, he searched looking for a safe place to stop.

Minutes later, appearing out of the woods, he spotted a gas station, stopping the car hastily.She was fast, but he was quicker. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm with love, before bending forward, starting to talk.  
”I can’t wait to meet you, Cupcake. And your mom can’t wait either … How do I know it? She sings again, Cupcake. She sings and I swear, the birds stop to listen to her … So don’t listen when she calls you bun. You’re much more than this … you’re our Cupcake.”  
Bending a bit more, he placed a soft kiss on his wife’s round belly.  
”Can I go, now ? I really really need to pee!”  
”Wait.”  
Raising from his bent position, he found himself staring into Katniss’s mercury eyes, before moving closer, leaving a light kiss on her lips. He pulled back a little, leaving barely a space between them, his blue sparkling eyes filled with love when he whispered.  
”And here I thought we really needed to stop… you’re still in the car, Sweetheart ..”


	5. “At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?”

#30“At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?”

 

“At this point, what else could possibly go wrong?” Katniss asked, emptying the bucket full of water through the opened windows, checking if the deluge outside was finally fading away. Of course, the storm had chosen this particular night to happen, ruining the quiet dinner she and Peeta had planned for their anniversary.

And of course, the roof of their house had also decided it was the time to leak, sending them in a frenzy of collecting buckets, containers to try to hold the water just into the bathroom.  
Of course, nobody was available to come over and repair, because they had other pressing matters, like fixing the electricity or taking the fallen trees out of the road.

So-called priorities.

Now her night, along with her new black dress were ruined, and gone was the hope of hot sex to celebrate, as the both of them were soaked to the bones and too tired from all the emptying, trying to dry a bathroom at 2:34 AM.  
Happy anniversary, indeed.

“Well, if you say no.” Peeta answered, closing the windows. Finally the storm was getting away, taking with it all the rain. Katniss looked at her boyfriend, completely drenched, hair disheveled, feeling the familiar pang of attraction towards him. Still, after all these years together, her body, her mind, her soul were still attracted, attached to him - and she wasn’t planning on leting go of him, ever.

“That I say no to what? If it’s that stupid cooking chef whatever crap, yes I’ll still say no. You already have half a dozen of them.”  
He shook his head, smiling, but not answering.  
She grabbed her large towel, trying to dry her long hair - the one she had brushed for an awful long time this afternoon and was nothing more than a rat’s nest now - before looking back at him.

“Oh, the holidays? It’s not that I don’t want to go to Europe, you know, it’s just, it’s so full of tourists, and we both know how well I deal with people?”  
“Nope, not that either.”

Her eyes widened at the thought that crossed her mind - which would bring a resounding NO if he dared asking for it.

“You are not tying me or whatever other crap you have in mind, that will always be a no, Peeta Mellark!”  
The look of surprise on his face was all the answer she needed - it wasn’t the question.

She was too tired to play that game, too wet, too disappointed. She threw her towel into the hamper, walking towards the door where her boyfriend was pressed against.

“Shall we go to bed?”  
“Not until I have my answer, Kat.”  
“I don’t know the question!”

He said nothing, not moving from his place in the doorjamb of their leaking bathroom.

Only his hand went to his pocket, but his blue sparkling eyes remained on her mercury ones.

He didn’t ask the question as he opened the little square box, presenting it to Katniss.

Inside was a simple ring, made of white gold, with a single pearl encrusted in it.

“I didn’t plan on doing this in the middle of a leaky bathroom, but it’s us, so …. Why shoud I be suprised tonight didn’t turn as planned? So, do you want us to spend the rest of our lives fixing this house, fighting over KItchenAid and whether or not going to the Louvre with me?”

There was only one answer for Katniss.  
“Always”.  
It finally turned out to be a hell of an anniversary.


	6. “No one needs to know.”

#47: “No one needs to know.”

“No one needs to know”. He said.  
“Not a soul, nobody.” Her scowl was so present on her face. He found it cute.  
“Swear it on your KitchenAid, Peeta.”  
“If you swear on your bow!”  
“Okay, okay. I swear I will never tell anyone.”  
“On your KitchenAid!!!”  
The young blonde man sighed, before adding.  
“I swear on my KitchenAid that I will never tell anyone that Katniss Everdeen had poison ivy on places only I can see.”  
Placing a kiss on his girlfriends lips, he ran his hands along her ribcage, tracing the muscles he knew so well.  
“Best sex we ever had, though. We should do it again.”  
“Just not in the meadow.”  
“Not in the meadow…”.


	7. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

#35 “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” She started opening the buttons of his lab blouse, as her remained still, clearly not understanding what was going on right that moment.

“Now, Peeta! We don’t have much time!”

Finally, the light switched in his brain. A quickie. In the lab. In her lab. He quickly got rid of his blouse, that Katniss collected before putting it inside a plastic container, tucking it safely away. 

He then took his tee-shirt off, his chest on full display for her eyes to see - he knew she liked watching him.  
He didn’t expect the look of horror on her face when she turned back to face him.

“What are you thinking you’re doing?”  
“Undressing? You told me to take it off?”  
“Have you gone mad?”  
“No? Have you?”  
“I’m saving your life and all you think of is sex?”  
“You saved my life? By undressing me? Do it whenever, Sweetheart, cause you’re a life savior and I feel a bit like dying…” he answered with his goddamit smile, blue sparking eyes and handsome body.   
“You are cra-”

She was cut-off by his lips on hers, demanding, eager, familiar, so welcomed after at least four hours without feeling them. The kiss escalated, his hands roaming on her ribs, searching the buttons on her own blouse, when a resounding “Hum, hum” broke the silence

“What do you think you’re doing half naked in the lab?”  
Dr Latier wheeled in, a small smile on his face.  
“I’ll let you know it’s a respectable lab here, Miss Everdeen, Mr Mellark. Or should I call you Everlark ?”  
“It’s his fault, Dr Latier.”  
“And Mr Mellark here is half-naked because?”  
“He spilled sulfuric acid on his blouse. I told him to take it off.”

Peeta’s smile faded a little, now that he was conscious of the risk taken, soon to be replaced by a bigger smile.

“What can I say, she said yes, I didn’t pay attention.” Taking Katniss’s hand, Peeta showed their boss the silver ring with a pearl encrusted in it, simple, but with amazing details - he designed it himself.

Dr Latier extended his hand in direction of the couple.  
“High Five”   
To Katniss’s disagreement, both men slapped each other’s palm.

“Now, if I can suggest the both of you take the celebration elsewhere? Distraction’s a bitch.”


	8. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

#14. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” 

“It hurts, so much…” His voice was laced with pain, her eyes filled with tears.  
She didn’t know how long they had been on the phone together. Surely his battery should be dying anytime soon. She just knew by the thumbs up Gale gave her that help was on the way.  
“Hang in there, Mellark.”  
“It’s too hard, Katniss… it hurts so much.. my leg…”  
“Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always.” The line went dead.  
She didn’t know whether she was on air anymore or not. She didnt care.  
“Peeta? Peeta?”  
He was gone.

Everything had started so well. Peeta Mellark, was a guest on her radio show, as the winner of the Panem “Best Bakery” challenge. Unfortunately, due to very busy schedules, they had agreed to do the interview on the phone, thanks to the Bluetooth God.  
Everything went well. Peeta was a chatty, funny, smart guest. Until the lights in front of him came on the wrong side of the road, until he was hit by another car.

The noise of steel colliding, of Peeta’s cries, of the resounding silence after was more than Katniss thought she could bear.  
Her team had taken over, calling 911, something about triangulating whatever crap to find him.  
Katniss had never stopped talking to him, trying to keep him awoken, as the memories of her training in first aid were coming back.  
Until the line went dead.

She took a leave of absence the day after. She had heard one person had died in the accident - she didn’t want to face the truth.  
She went back to her hometown, deep in the forest, searching for a peace she could usually find there.  
She didn’t, this time.  
Her mind was filled with the memories of the shock of the noise of the steel breaking steel, causing each night to be plagued by awful nightmares, over and over again. 

After long months, when she was sure she could hold on, she came back to the radio, changing the time of her show, switching to music, her new goal being to discover new talents.  
She tried not to think of him.  
Of his voice that filled the night with his warmth, his laugh, his smile.

She never searched what happened that night, the hurt was still present, the wound too raw, the pain too present.

Working was a chore. She expected anyone she talked to to almost die as she interviewed them. They never did.  
Each afternoon, she exited the studios by the back door, escaping the crowds of fans.  
One afternoon, there was a man with a cane leaning on the wall.  
Blonde with curly hair, sturdy built, with piercing blue eyes.  
Waiting.  
She knew him. She had a file with his name on in the second drawer of her desk.  
He smiled.  
She smiled too, her heart breaking the bars pain had built around it.  
She was as radiant as the sun.


	9. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“Not for a while. One hour. Let’s go, Peeta, we have to get out of it!”

“it really looks like the Lost Island, you know. They did really paid great attention to details.” He was looking around, taking in the false plane, and the sandy beach outside the cabin.

“Peeta!” Katniss’s voice was already borderline angry. She was looking around the (fake) island, collecting items that could or could not be used as clues, or tools to get out of the room.

“Why are you running around, sweetheart? They will let us out in one hour. ”

“Because we have to get out before the game is over to win. Now, move your ass, quickly.” Katniss was determined to get out of the Escape Room as fast as possible, being the one never backing away from a challenge.

“There might be a tiny problem there, love.” Stretching his right arm, Peeta showed his girlfriend his wrist, still handcuffed to the armrest. “It looks like I’m Kate in the scenario.”

She looked at him, obvisously angry, if he could trust the scowl on her fronthead.

“I don’t care if you’re Locke or Hurley or even the dog!”

“Vincent.”

“I.DON’T.CARE!!! It’s our anniversary, so why the hell are we locked in this bloody room???”

Her eyes were shooting daggers, tendrils of hair escaping her braid. She was never more beautiful than when she was angry.

“Hey, don’t blame me! It’s your cousin’s fault.”

“Gale?” She sounded so incredulous it should have been funny.

“Johanna.”

“She’s not my cousin!”

“She’s your cousin’s wife, ergo, your cousin.”

“Whatever!”

Peeta tried to raise from his fake airplane seat, being forced to lay down by the handcuffs.

“Do you really think I would have planned something like that?”

“Why not, you took us sky diving!”

“Because you mentionned it once!”

Katniss stayed with her mouth opened, hanging, her rant completely shut off by her boyfriend’s words. He went sky-diving because she mentionned it?

“I thought you wanted to go…”

He sighed, his right hand trying without success to go to his hair.

“I wanted to go.. with you. Seeing your face, your expression of pure happiness, the sparks in your eyes, god you were magnificent, Katniss. Just magnificent.”

“You didn’t want to go sky-diving….” the sadness in her voice was heart-breaking.

Peeta tried to walk to Katniss as the desire to hug had taken over everything else.

“Damned! Come here… Please, Kat, come…”

He could see the tears in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall on her cheeks as she walked towards him. He engulfed her in the warmth of his arm letting his mouth fall to her ear.

“I never wanted to go sky-diving. I never thought of backpacking in India. Or jump into this creek in Panama. Until I met you. You opened my eyes, Kat, you showed me the world, your world, and it became mine, ours. So yeah, I never wanted to go sky-diving until we went. Now I’ll do it over and over again. I’ll do everything again with you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Well, maybe not the snails, you know? Took me ages to get rid of the sensation of them on my face…”

Katniss laughed, pulling out of the embrace of her boyfriend quickly.

“Kat?” Peeta asked, surprised.

“We got to get out of here so I can show you how you opened my world. And the anniversary present I wear right now and is very very uncomfortable.”

“You wear your favorite clothes?” Men could be so clueless sometimes.

“I’ll give you a hint… it’s orange.”

He couldn’t see anything of his favourite color on her right now.

Katniss waited patientely the two seconds it took him to realize what she meant.

“We got to get out of here, quickly.” he added, eyes sparkling.

They made it out in a record time, but didn’t linger long enough to get their reward.

They had other things to do.


	10. prompt #48 "Boo"

“Boo” Her hands follow her voice, her soft fingers lingering on my neck. God, did I miss her touch. It’s been too long, the longest time since she touched me.

I didn’t hear her coming to me, she still has that stealth, these hunter steps, that surprised me on more than an occasion.

This time, again, she startled me. I didn’t expect her so soon, really.

I look at the meadow, in front of us, look at these hundreds of thousands dandelions painting it, like fallen suns, and I smile.

I hold my hand and I don’t have to look to know she takes it. She always does.

This time, thought, there will be no coming back.

Our grandchild are playing in the meadow, happy.

It’s time for us to leave, time to let our family live without us.

“We had a good life, though.” Katniss whispers in my ear.

“We had.”

We turn, facing the light, brilliant, shiny, warm. I’m not afraid. She’s not either.

I can’t help but take her braid in my hand, like I did so many years ago, in another life.

“Together?” I ask.

She nods.

“Always.”

We walk into the light.  



	11. #1 “I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”

I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.

Even I know that.

I slipped in there, when I couldn’t find her downstairs. She was in her room, the only opened door in the hallway up the stairs, hidden in that big dresser, with so few clothes in it.

I could have stayed out, waiting for her, I could have.

But there was a tiny little opening, so I took my chance.

She was there, sitting on the floor, her head in her arms, not even sobbing anymore.

I don’t like watching you like that, Katniss. I don’t. And I’m sure Prim wouldn’t like it too.

I don’t know how I can help you, so I do the only thing I think of.

I come closer, squeezing throuhg any space between your limbs, hoping you’ll remember how good a touch can be.

I come closer, trying to find your hand, or some contact, to know you’re still there, with me, and not lost into your world of horrors.

It takes a while, but finally, finally, I feel your hand on me.

And I know you’ll be okay.

But there’s only so much I can do. I’m only a cat.


	12. Celebrating

“Peeta…” she tried, really tried, to sound threatening with this single word, her full scowl on display, only as usual, the only person in the world she couldn’t seem to frighten was him.

“I know, nothing for your birthday.”

“And?”

“And, I bought nothing. See, I can follow orders.”

“You’d better. Else, I could deprive you of certain …. privileges”

“Sex?” Peeta asked, his eyes round, showing a bit of fear for the first time.

“No, I wouldn’t resist it. Worst.”

Relieved he wouldn’t be deprived of his favorite thing in the world, Peeta came closer, letting his hands wander shamelessly over her ribs, grazing the sides of her breast with each move.

“Peeta…” Katniss’s moans always started in the back of her throat, where his lips always followed the sound, greedily.

“Well, if it’s not sex, I don’t see why we can’t celebrate. There’s nothing worst than being deprived of your sweet pussy.”

“Oh, god” she moaned, feeling herself getting greedier with each second.

Her brain caught up a few seconds later, helping her find the strength to pull away.

“Wait, you planned something!”

He didn’t answer, too focused on peppering kisses all along her jaw, his hands back to roaming.

“Peeta!”

“mmm…”

Katniss took a step away, depriving herself of him, again.

“What?” he asked, surprised at her pulling back.

“You did something!”

“Mayyybe??” he started walking towards her, his eyes a shade darker, as Katniss moved back, at the same pace. “But you told me we would still have sex, so I’m ready to face the consequences.”

“Really?” she asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“Really.” He was on her, his eyes sparkling in their kitchen.

“Okay. So you’re not painting me, or on me again.”

Shock was clearly etched on his face. He backed away, almost running towards the small entry where he grabbed his phone.

“Peeta? What are you doing?” Katniss was wondering what was happening.

“I’m cancelling that cabin in the Appalachian. That was your birthday gift.”

“What?”

Appalachian ? in the middle of the forest? Just the two of them?

Peeta sighed.

“One of my clients, that old Abernathy man you know, offered to lend me his cabin in the Appalachian for free if I made him cheese buns every once in a while.”

“Put the phone down and come back to me, we have to celebrate.”

A smile cracked on the corner of his lips.

“So you’ll allow it?”

“I’ll allow it”.

Celebration took a huge part of their night. And of the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Happy Birthday, ct522 :)
> 
> I'm the girlfromoverthepond on tumblr :)


	13. An Unexpected letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written for the week1 of D12Drabbles   
> Prompt : "An Unexpected letter.3

I know she has seen the letter, probably knows who and where it’s from. Still, despite everything, she had put it with the pile of mail that has my name on it. She never pries into my letters, and I respect her privacy, too. We share a lot of things: a house, a bed, an intimacy born from years of trusting each other and living together, of confiding in each other, but we never, ever spy on the other.

We were deprived of so many of our privacies during the Games, the War, even now with people still looking at us. We cherish the little bits that still remain.

She doesn’t say anything special, besides the usual greetings and questions we share about our respective days, until I grab the envelope. She quiets down as I start reading.

 

My dear Peeta,

I know this letter will find the both of you in good health.

You’re probably surprised to read this, addressed to you and not to my daughter. I know I should come to 12 for a visit.

I know.

I can’t.

I can’t get past the deaths of friends, of whole families. Of loved ones.

I know it’s not her fault. I know that. But there’s a part of me that will always resent her for the loss of them.

 

Every time I see her, I see death.

See, I can’t even write her name.

I can’t love her anymore. I have tried.

But you can. You are. You’re the one thing that’s always given her hope. Now you give her love.

I hope one day, you will give her the family she craves, so desperately. It will take time for her to admit it, but you will convince her.

Just, never give up on her. She can overcome the death of her sister. She can move on from me.

She couldn’t move on from you.

Give her all the love I will never be able to give her.

Evelyn Everdeen.

 

I fold the letter under Katniss’s stare. She won’t ask what it was about until I tell her. Only this time, there’s no way I can share with her the pile of crap I just read.

I put the paper back into the envelope before I start tearing it apart, once, twice, as many times as I need for the anger to go away.

Then I toss the pieces of paper in the fire, watching the flames lick at them, before finally the infamous letter disappears, consumed by the fire.

When it’s done, I look at my love, the woman who holds my world in her hands, making sure to meet her grey eyes.

“Seems we were both losers at the Mother lottery. Yours won’t be Mother of the Year either.”

She nods before asking. “You’ll tell me?”

“One day. When I’m not mad at her anymore.” She nods again, understanding.

“That might take awhile.”

It will. Don’t I know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My huge thanks to xerxia for doing her magic on betaing!


	14. So Evident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Serendipity" of d12-drabbles on tumblr.
> 
> A bit of luck, a missed bus, or train .... the rest is just an evidence.

Holding his messenger bag against his chest, Peeta was running, slaloming between the passersby, avoiding the large puddles fed by the pouring rain. His hair was completely soaked, his trenchcoat on the verge of letting the water pass through it, but he didn’t care. He was late for his interview. The interview that would change his life, for the job of his dream. He couldn’t be late.

Of course though, today was the day he missed his bus, because he spent a precious minute helping a grandmother pick up her bag whose strap had broken. That’s who he was, Peeta Mellark, twenty-five years old, and always ready to help. He sighed as he watched the traffic light turn to green, meaning he had to wait longer to cross the road. Or maybe he could stroll a bit down the road, take the other one. Yeah, less time lost.

Rain kept on falling, but he didn’t want to think about what he would look like once in the office. As long as his clothes underneath were dry, he could manage the interview. People were rushing around him, all eager to go to work, to go to school, to live, cars honking, traffic an unbearable noise above it all. It was so far from the quiet he craved, for the peace he knew he couldn’t find in such a big city.

Rain kept on falling, insisting, trying to flood the city it seemed, trying to stop the crowd from moving. Peeta slalomed again, hurrying, avoiding a suitcase here, a little girl in a yellow raincoat there, until everything stopped.

Maybe it was still raining.

Maybe the city was still screaming in his ears.

Maybe time was still running faster and faster with every second.

But everything had stopped.

He was staring at the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid his eyes on.

And she was looking at him too. Silver eyes, dark brown hair in a braid, olive-toned skin shining in the rain.

She was looking at him.

People didn’t dare pass in the space between them. Space that was maybe ten feet wide, but seemed either like the size of the Grand Canyon, or maybe as wide as a hair.

He couldn’t tell.

It was too much space.

He needed to be much closer.

They made a step forward together, at the same time, at the same pace.

The world had stopped around them as they told each other about who they were, who they wanted to be in a silent conversation they were holding with their eyes.

They closed the gap until finally, finally, after twenty-five years of wait, they could be in each other’s arms.

The interview didn’t matter anymore.

Time didn’t matter anymore.

The ruckhaus around didn’t matter anymore.

They had found the missing part of themselves.

It had stopped raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you to xerxia for betaing this :)
> 
> Please leave a small comment if you liked - they make my mornings :) 
> 
> i'm thegirlfromoverthepond on tumblr :)


	15. What a difference a name makes ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the d12drabbles on tumblr. Prompt : Disney
> 
> My deep thanks to xerxia for betaing this story :)

I watch my five-year-old daughter come into the bakery, her scowl clearly on display under her dark bangs, her blue eyes shining with anger. She was usually calm and reserved, but come a reason to set the fire she has in her, and all hell could break loose. 

The bells chime as she enters, turning around the wooden counter, throwing her little body against mine, finally letting go of the sobs she was holding back.

I kneel down to be at the same level as her, trying to soothe her the way I do usually, whispering sweet nonsense, tucking her long dark hair - the very same her mother sports - behind her ear.

“What’s going on, Pumpkin? What happened?”

“Nothing!” She sobs into my apron, not meeting my eyes.

“Doesn’t look like it. Do I need to talk to the Decker’s boy again?”

“Daaaaad! No!”

Ben Decker, or my daughter’s absolutely not secret crush, had put a frog in her bag a few weeks ago - he meant it as a gift, but well, it didn’t turn out that well. It took my daughter days to open her bag again without screaming.

“So, what’s going on?” I ask as I pull her a little out of my embrace.

“What will the baby’s name be?”

“The baby’s name? We still don’t know, Pumpkin, we have a few months to find it out. Why?”

“Because maybe we can switch?”

“Switch? Switch what?” I ask, dumbfounded. What does she mean?

“Dad! I’ll take his name, he takes mine!”

“But you can’t have a boy’s name?”

“It would be better than mine!”

“There’s nothing wrong with your name, sweetie.”

“There is! Everybody calls me the Snow Queen and sings to me every time I pass! Why did you give me the name Elsa? I hate it!”

A part of me breaks down at the sound of sadness in Elsa’s voice. My daughter, sad about something her mother and I chose after months of expectation, after reading so many books, crossing so many names until this one came up, an evidence. My precious baby, sad because some movie used her name for one of its characters. My daughter, hurting - even though I know it’s a part of growing up.

I sigh, trying to gather my thoughts before I answer.

“Because it’s beautiful, and it reminds us of a poem we read when your mother and I were in France. Not because of the movie, sweetie. One day, when you are older, we will tell you the story of the poem, and it’s so much better than the film.”

“The story of the poem?”

“Yes. The story of the poem, and how I knew your mother loved me.”

“Because of my name?”

“Yes. It will always be for us the most beautiful name in the world.”

“Okay.” She fidgets around, playing with her hair. “But can my little brother’s name be Olaf? Or Sven? Or maybe Kristoff?”

I have to use all my willpower not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @thegirlfromoverthepond on tumblr.
> 
> Please let me know how you found this entry :)


	16. Leaps of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Dialogue"  
> One of the three of these  
> \- on a scale from one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking?"  
> \- "What's in the bag?"  
> \- "I think I broke him"
> 
> Of course, I had go go for the three of them....

“Katniss?” I asked her as she fidgeted at the edge of the table, turning the envelope containing what I knew was our next destination in her hands. “On a scale from one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking?”

Australia. The worst trip we ever took together. Some of our best memories too - nights under the sky full of foreign stars, listening to the noise of the desert around Ayers Rock - while days were scorching hot, full of snakes and dingoes, sharks and mosquitoes, swamps and flat tires in the middle of the desert.

Unforgettable.

“Oh…” She started laughing, not expecting that kind of answer, I guess. I’ve always loved when she laughed, and her beautiful grey eyes started to sparkle, adding light to the music of her voice.

I used the time she gave me to take the bag that I had put underneath the table and bring it on up. Two could play that game. I knew she had planned our next vacation, but I did the same with our birthday. Ten years had passed since that blissful day when our lips locked for the first time, when I discovered what love really was.

“What’s in the bag?” she finally asked, curiosity taking over her laughter.

She started to move around the table, but I took the bag away, not wanting her to look until I knew what was in the envelope.

“Patience Grasshopper…” I smirked as I took the bag a few inches away from her.

“Suck it up, Sensei,” she said before trying to grab the bag, awkwardly jumping around the corner of the table to try to peek inside. I could see her jump was too short, not going far enough so I grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling, which resulted in a tangle of limbs from Katniss trying to escape my grip, and me trying to keep her from hurting herself.

That is until the blackness fell upon me.

I woke up to the sound of Katniss’s voice, laced with tears.

“You have to come, Prim, he’s lost consciousness! I think I broke him!”

I sat up carefully, testing out whether I was hurt or not (answer: not) and stood up to walk until I was close enough to the woman of my life, circling her waist in my left arm, taking her phone in my right hand, before talking to the girl I’ve always thought of as a little sister.

“Hey Prim. I’m all right, no need to call 911. We will call later, all right?” I disconnected Katniss’s phone well out of her grasp, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Shall we open our things?”

She nodded, smiling, her fingers coming to my cheek to trace the contours of my jaw - I’ve never understood her obsession with this particular part of my face, but who was I to deny her any touch?

She easily escaped the cocoon of my arm - as if I would ever be able to stop her - and went straight to the table, reaching for the bag I put on it.

I walked to her side, looking at the big white envelope lying there, unopened.

I could sense her eyes on me as I lifted my head and met her grey eyes.

“Together?” she asked.

“Together.” I agreed

I pretended I wasn’t scared as I opened the envelope, as I heard her sharp intake of breath as she found the velvet box inside the bag.

“Peeta…” she whispered, as I finally, finally dared looking at her.

She was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the white gold band on which a grey pearl was shining, a pale replica of her grey eyes.

“What do you say, Katniss? Do you want to-…”

“Open the envelope…” she whispered between sobs.

I nodded before finally taking a look inside.

I gasped.

“Really?” was all I managed to ask, feeling the tears pooling in my own eyes.

“Yes…..” I reached for her as quickly as I could, and swore right then, right there, to never let her go - I made sure to tell her over and over again, in her ear, sealing my promise with thousands of kisses.

On a scale from one to Australia I had asked her. This was way better. This was paradise.

The envelope was laying opened on the table, the plane and hotel tickets I looked at peeking out.

She had booked us a honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit in the three dialogue lines because I’m crazy.
> 
> My huge thanks to @xerxia31 for betaing!
> 
> Another awesome week of prompts from the @d12drabbles team :)


	17. KinderGarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Children"

“How was school, Katniss?”

The little girl shrugged, before she patted the golden hair of her sister lying in their mother’s arms. Her dad was still outside talking to Mr. Hawthorne, after taking her from Kindergarten.

“‘twas okay. I sang the Valley Song.”

“You did?”

Katniss nodded with enthusiasm. She loved singing.

“Yes.”

“And what else? Did you make friends?”

She nodded.

“There is this girl, she always talks, and talks. And the Mayor’s daughter! She has a pretty dress! Oh, and there was a boy too!”

“A boy?” her mother asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes. He’s nice and smells like cookies. His name is Peeta. He told me that one day, he would marry me.”

“Ohh.” Her mother smiled. “And what did you tell him?”

“That I would if he made me cheese buns.” Katniss pouted. “He told me he didn’t know how to make them.”

Lily Everdeen laughed at her daughter’s words.

“Well, he’s the baker’s son, so he better learn to make them if he wants to marry me.” Katniss looked at her mother seriously. “Because I want to marry him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you xerxia for betaing for me :) <3
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked :)
> 
> I'm thegirlfromoverthepond on tumblr


	18. Limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you still doing the word prompts? if so, can I ask for a drabble with the word "limerence"  
> Limerence (also infatuated love) is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one’s feelings reciprocated.

She’s fucking perfect. She walks quietly into the woods, not disturbing a fucking strand of grass as she passes by, losing herself in her world.

She doesn’t even realize how gorgeous she is, with her jeans fitting her curves so tightly, her father’s leather jacket on, how beautifu she is, effortlessly.

And don’t get me start with her voice, right? Her deep, throaty voice that I’m sure would be my undoing in seconds, should I hear her moan.

 

She’s fucking perfect. She’s everything I want and desire, everything.

 

I look at her braid, as she leaves, her dark hair so similar to mine, and refuse to acknowledge the baker’s son walking besides her.


	19. Mamihlapinatapei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Send me a word and I'll write you a drabble" on tumblr.
> 
> Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.   
> Prompt sent by dandelion-sunset

It’s almost funny to see how Peeta looks at Katniss every time he thinks she’s not watching. How his blue eyes linger on the curve of her neck or hed hands when she looks outside, at the woods, and how quickly he can look away as soon as she moves. But never quickly enough.

It’s almost funny to see how Katniss turns her eyes to him when she needs reassurance or comfort, how he can, with a simple gaze make her stronger. How after a look at him, from the corner of her grey orbs, she stands straighter, and more confident.

 

It’s so obvious to everyone around them that there’s something between them, something more than friendship.

Something deeper.

And I, Madge Undersee, have every intention to open the eyes of these two idiots. I have time and patience on my side.

Time to make my two friends realize they love each other.


	20. Ayurnamat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Send me a word and I'll write you a drabble" on tumblr.
> 
> Ayurnamat: The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.   
> Prompt sent by @katnissdoesnotfollowback

“Sometimes I wish I could have changed things, you know?” she whispered, one evening.

We were sitting on the porch of our house in a new part of District 12, looking at the sun setting behind the trees, behind her meadow. Katniss was snuggled besides me, watching my orange melt into her green.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Peeta… no..” She startled before straightening and looking at me. “So much things could have been avoided … you … you wouldn’t have had to suffer that much because of me…”

 

She turned her head, and I knew it was because she was hiding her tears.

“I wouldn’t change a thing, Katniss. Because if I changed one thing, there’s a chance you and I wouldn’t be right here, right now, together. So, no need to worry about something that can’t be change.”

I could see her, fighting to hold back her tears.

So I put my arm around her shoulder, brought her closer to me, helped her resume her former position.

 

We looked at the sun setting down, her green taking over my orange, like her heart took over my injuries.

Together.


	21. Duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Send me a word and I'll write you a drabble" on tumblr.
> 
> Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm. 
> 
> Prompt sent by @bandathebillie.

“Tom ! Alec! I need your superpower!” My little brother comes into our room, shouting our names as if his life depended on it. As Mommy dearest is not around, we have nothing to fear on this front.

“What’s up, Peet?” I answer him, backing away from the homework I’ve been working on since coming from school.

“Alec… I need your superpower. Well, Tom’s better, but he isn’t there… sooooo….”

Peeta is eight years old and all kinds of adorable. I often think he’s the best of the three of us, really.

“Superpower?”

“Yes! Tom has it more, but you’ll do!” it’s nice to see so much confidence in my abilities coming from my little brother, right? I’m the older one, after all.

“So? What can I help you with, Peeta?”

“How do you talk to a girl you like, but you know, really like ?” he asks shyly. “Because I can’t and I’m sure I will never be able to.”

How could my little brother grow so quickly? I bet I know the name of the girl in question, too, wouldn’t be surprised if she had a long dark braid and grey eyes. Time to put my SuperBigBrother powers on, right?

“Well, I think it’s time I let you into the secret. You’re a Mellark man, now.” I don’t know what I will say next, but I try to gain time by looking out of the windows. The large field outside is smiling at me, bathed in the sun, the dandelion an echo to its yellow color. “The secret is inside you, Peet. Deep down, you will know what to say. Or what to do. When the time comes, you’ll know.”

“But ….” I can see the disappointment on my brother’s face. But I’m not Tom, I’m not going to lie to him.

“Tom will tell you that he has this thing he uses to charm or attract the girls. But that’s wrong. You have everything within you, Peeta. Maybe it will take three days or three years, but you’ll find.”

 

I never thought it would take him three years and two loaves of burnt bread to find his power, so well hidden inside.


	22. Lalochezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Send me a word and I'll write you a drabble" on tumblr.
> 
> Lalochezia :The use of vulgar or foul language to relieve stress or pain. 
> 
> Prompt sent by @titaniasfics

Warning : lots of swear words.

 

“Bloody fucking hell, I can’t fucking stand this waiting!”

“So you’re stressed?”

“I’m not stressed, Peeta! I’m fucking okay, right?”

“Sure you are” he said, a small smile on his face. He was quite used to his wife’s foul mouth when she was stressed. or in pain. Which could end up being both one day, depending on the next two minutes.

“Why are you so damn calm, Peeta? You don’t care? And how long do I have to wait for this bullshit of a thing to work?”

Peeta went to the dresser, picking the small device in his hands, an even bigger smile coming onto his face.

“We are going to have to invest in a swear jar, honey. We’re pregnant!”


	23. Malapert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Send me a word and I'll write you a drabble" on tumblr.
> 
> Malapert - Clever in manners of speech. 
> 
> Prompt sent by @titaniasfics

“Dear Students of the class of 2016, thank you for this opportunity to talk to all of you as a whole.” Katniss read aloud. “Can’t it be more cliché? You really should do it, Peeta, not me! You’re the one who’s good with words!”

“But I won’t do it, Kat.” He answered from his position near the windows of their apartment, drawing something on his sketchbook.

She put her pencil on the table, moving to him slowly, adding a bit of sway to her hips as she put her finger at the corner of her mouth.

Peeta turned and looked at her, a small smile grazing his lips.

“I won’t do it, Katniss. Don’t try to seduce me, I’m already all yours.”

She sighed, curling next to him on the big armchair he was sitting on.

“But why ? You know how bad I am at this…” She snuggled closer to him, trying to find comfort in his warmth.

“Remember when you insisted I should come to the woods with you, despite me being very bad at walking silently ? Or when you convinced me I could swim, even with my prosthetic? Remember when you fought for your mother, for your sister, never letting anyone tell you it was impossible? So don’t let your fears tell you you can do it, remember nothing’s impossible. Some are harder, true, but nothing’s impossible.”

She sighed into his shirt, trying to dry the tears now falling on her cheeks.

“See! You totally should write this, Peeta…”

He pulled away a little, putting his hand under her chin until she looked into his eyes.

“The words you need are there” He pointed at the place her heart rested, just above her sternum. “Not here.” His fingers moved to her head.

“So I know you have tons to say, Kat. Just let the words out.”

 

And the next day, she did, making her fellow students cry, and Peeta proud.


	24. Cataglottism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Send me a word and I'll write you a drabble" on tumblr.
> 
> Cataglottism - Kissing with tongue
> 
> Prompt sent by Anon :)

Katniss had no clue why it was called French Kissing.

Or if she should owe it to the French or something. If she had to write a word to the Ambassador or something.

 

Because right now, in the shadows of her woods, she enjoyed feeling Peeta’s tongue in her mouth, enjoyed how he tried to discover every secret that she could be hiding in the place behind her lips, realized how smoothly this kiss was going, their head moving to the sides of their own accords, as if they were dancing a well-known ballet, as if everything was what it was supposed to be.

How good and warmth it felt to be chasing his tongue around his own mouth.

How good and shivering it felt to let the kiss take over, shut the questions in her mind, let her enjoy the moment.  
Hoping there would be other moments.

A lot of other moments.

Hog good and hot her body started to feel, how this hotness wasn’t to be avoided, but rather chased, and she knew without knowing that the day she would meet this ball of warmth, she would succomb.

 

She didn’t care if she’d owed these kisses to the French.

But they were pretty amazing. So maybe.


	25. Anagapesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the "Send me a word and I'll write you a drabble" on tumblr.
> 
> Anagapesis : The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.

I swear I’ve tried.

Time and time again.

Day after day in District 13. But the longest she was away from me, the better I felt.

I can’t look at her, at this long dark hair that reminds me of her father every day.

I can’t be near her, see that skin that once was so perfect now completely scarred by the fire.

I just can’t.

I feel like a monster, I know I am a monster.

But I can’t love her.

She took everything from me. My sanity. My beautiful girl. Even her father that was all over her.

I’m a monster.

I no longer love my daughter.


	26. Zihuatanejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for D12 Drabbles - Prompt: Suitcase

She looked around the room, noticing everything was in order. Nothing was left out, everything had been tidied.

In the corner there was a simple bag, black, small, waiting to be picked.

Katniss felt the tears falling from her eyes.

There was nothing left for her in Panem now.

Nothing.

Even the mangy cat had left, finding shelter with old Sae - or her granddaughter, rather - now enjoying a life of meals and petting instead of scowls and nothing.

She wiped her eyes, steeling herself for what was to come, gathering every bit of her courage before taking that last step.

But the door opened behind her.

She closed her eyes.

She knew who was there, without even looking.

“I know what you’re doing. I understand why you’re doing it. I’m just going to ask for one thing before letting you go. Don’t shut me out. Don’t leave me too. And if you need me, anytime, anywhere, tell me. I’ll come. Whenever. Wherever. Promise me, Katniss.”

She couldn’t speak. Couldn’t form a word. Couldn’t understand how he knew she was about to leave, like he was reading her.

And she knew he was sincere.

She just knew.

Someday she would call him. She knew she would succumb.

So she grabbed her small, simple black bag, and walked to the door, only meeting his blue eyes for a second, during which she nodded.

She just had enough time to notice he was still holding the trench coat she had handed him before putting a primrose on the coffins in which her family rested.

And then she left.

______________________

It came on a simple postcard.

His name and address were the only thing written on it.

No other words.

But he didn’t need words.

He turned the card over, a view of the Playa La Ropa, in Zihuatanejo.

Peeta boarded the next flight to Mexico, the smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest thanks to @xerxia31 for betaing :)
> 
> Title and end completely stolen from The Shawshank Redemption :)
> 
> I'm @thegirlfromoverthepond on tumblr :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it !)


	27. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble written for the prompt "rain". A fun challenge between hutchhitched, xerxia, and yours truly.

I’ve always disliked rain. It comes through the clothes, just on the skin, and it's cold, so cold. It always reminds me of that day, years ago, when I nearly gave up.   
When I saw myself die.  
When I almost died.

 

It also meant bad days for hunting. Starving. Seeing Prim’s hollow cheeks.Or in the second arena - the rain that fell on us was so scary I still have nightmares.

 

Today I woke up to the sound of the water on the roof, through the slightly ajar windows, cleaning the dust out of the remnants of D12.  
Today the rain means I will stay inside.

 

Snuggled in Peeta's warmth.  
I’m sure I can persuade him to stay in bed.

 

I love the rain.


	28. Just Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta has a headache, on the only day he wishes he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the Drabble Game we have going on with @xerxia31 and @hutchhitched - who beyond writing drabbles too, found the time to look at mine and correct my caps and well, everything else.
> 
> Prompt for this round was “ Headache.” Go look at @xerxia31 and @hutchhitched‘s entries :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Peeta took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the headache that had been plaguing him since the moment he woke up.

But nothing helped. Not the slight breeze coming from the slightly ajar window, not the water he drank a few minutes ago when he had woken up, nothing. Not even knowing he didn’t need to go to the bakery that morning, having for once time to spend the day away with Katniss.

He had planned a surprise.

A picnic by the lake.

Swimming in the lake. Clothes wouldn’t be an option.

Making love until they couldn’t take anymore.

A nap - Katniss loved to sleep while he was drawing- giving him time to weave a perfect ring of grass and flowers and finally, finally asking her to marry him.

All of that ruined by a headache.

And the fact that Katniss didn’t know he had the day off and left to go hunting.

Peeta sighed, closing his eyes, trying to get rid of the endless thump-thump in his head. Another day would come, he knew that.

But another day wasn’t today.

“Drink this” A soft voice offered, making him startle. Despite years of living together, he had never been able to hear her coming - her stealthy feet rendering her completely silent.

“What is this?” He looked at the contents of the mug she was handing him.

“Salix alba,” Katniss answered, as if it were evident. He cocked an eyebrow in question, not taking the beverage. “Willow bark. It will help with your headache.”

“How did you know?” It was in moments like this, when he thought he couldn’t love her more that she proved otherwise to him. Every single time.

She handed him the mug, bending to kiss his forehead in the lightest of the touches.

“I know.” Katniss answered, before laying down next to him, her head on his chest, the scent of the forest suddenly surrounding him.

There would be another day.

Just not today.


	29. Lifeguard, Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss goes to the pool with her niece's class. .... 
> 
> Based on a discussion with xerxia ...

Lifeguard, unexpected

 

It’s hard to focus on the kids in the pool, even though she throws the swim rings in the water, just like the teacher instructed her to do.

Really hard.

Not because she feels the sun biting her skin - yes she’s pretty sure she’ll get sunburnt soon.

Not because the kids are misbehaving - she’s pretty sure that by her miracle, her niece’s friends like her.

Not because she’s tired.

But because the cute lifeguard is back.

Middle height, stocky built.

Ashy blonde hair.

Shirtless.

The other times she came along to the pool with her niece - her brother’s Gale daughter - she had seen both lifeguards, taking turn at teaching. The Apollo like man named Finnick and a shy little brown-haired woman named Annie.

Annie was missing today, and Katniss couldn’t keep her eyes from the new lifeguard.

Really couldn’t.

“Miss Katniss, what do we do next?” one of the kids asked.

She had no clue. Really none.

“What about a race?” yes, that was a good idea.. “ I throw the rings, you pick them up, and bring them all back to me. one point per ring ?”

All the kids nodded at once, happy to prove they could dive and swim.

And it gave Katniss time to look at the lifeguard over and over again.

 

The whistle came too soon. Time was over.

As she got out of the pool, she couldn’t help but thing she’d have liked for this hot lifeguard to have been there the prior times.

Because the class wasn’t coming anymore.

She would not get to see him.

 

Katniss gathered her group of girls before she started to walk towards the lockers room when her voice halted her.

“Miss Katniss? You forgot something.”

She turned on the spot, almost frozen by the voice. It wasn’t the teacher, or the other parent accompanying the kids.

It wasn’t Finnick’s - he called her Miss Sirene.

That left … Hot Blonde Guy.

She looked at him, seeing he was holding something green in his hand - her hair tie.

As she walked towards him, she let her hand touch her braid, realizing it had fallen at some point, surely in the water. Realizing at the same time the lifeguard was dripping with water - did he go fetch her hair tie ? Surely it wasn’t important enough a thing for him to dive in ?

She stopped in front of him, trying very hard to not look at the planes of his chest, or at his abs in full display, or at his so blue eyes.

Tried being the key-word.

She mostly succeeded, until a drop teased her, letting her eyes follow her onto his pecs …

“That’s yours, I think?”

She was taken out of her reverie so suddenly it made her head spin. But as soon as she touched his hand to grab the little piece,the spinning got worse, followed by an army of butterflies spreading into her body.

She tried to walk away from him, but he was too quick, taking her hand in his.

“Hum, I know it’s going to sound crazy, but I know it’s the last time this class comes to the pool and I’d -” he took a deep breath.” I know it’s crazy, and we just met, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like …. you’d like to have a drink?”

“With you ?“ Katniss asked, surprised.

“If you allow it, yes?”

She smiled.

“I’ll allow it.”


	30. I need a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for xerxia's prompt on Tumblr :" I need a hug"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed, all mistakes are mine :)

He could see the tears as soon as he entered the living room. Katniss was curled on the sofa, her hands circling her knees, her long black hair in a very loose braid - a sign she had been passing her hands in them, over and over again.

Another bad day.

He spotted the thin white stick on the table. He sighed. They had failed again.There was still next month, though. It’s not like they were running out of time. The pain was there, though, still making his way towards his heart.

Peeta went straight to the sofa, sitting next to her, wanting to take her in his arms, wanting to feel the pain fading away.

“I need a hug…” she croaked next to him.

He opened his arms as soon as she turned, in a perfect movement.

“I’m sorry, Kat-”

“Shh” she put a finger on his lips. “I’m not crying because i’m sad.”

He took the time to look at her more closely. Her eyes were sparkling with tears - but not only. There was something… more he couldn’t name.

Her face was radiant.

She was smiling.

“Then why do you cry?” He asked, dumbly. Until his eyes fell on the stick on the table, then to his wife’s face, before going back to the white stick.

Realization shook him to the chore.

He felt the tears falling on his face, as he struggled to find words.

He didn’t know if there were enough words in the world to express what he felt, right here, right now.

 

He was going to be a Daddy.


	31. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt on Tumblr from iliveilaughiloveiread 
> 
> "Would you write Everlark childhood best friend AU? Please!!!"
> 
> Un-betaed, all mistakes are mine

“Katniss! Come down! You know I can’t climb!”

The little girl with two braids shook her head. She was on the top of the monkey bars, knowing perfectly well the blonde boy wouldn’t climb up to meet her. He was too clumsy and afraid of heights.

More, she didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He had betrayed her.

“Katniss! Come down! I have cheese buns!”

He was playing dirty, she knew it, he knew it, and she knew he knew she knew it.

Damn him.

She was decided to not cave in this time, though.

Forever.

“Kat…” she heard his voice, barely above a whisper, but didn’t indulge him a single look.

What came next was unexpected. A loud noise, followed by a shout of pain.

Katniss looked down, before rushing to the ground, where Peeta was laying, holding his right knee in his hand. She could see his eyes sparkling, could see the tears forming.

“Oh my god, Peeta, what happened? How are you?”

“I tried to climb”

“But you can’t climb!”

“I know, but you wouldn’t talk to me!” Peeta answered, harshly. He winced as he tried to stretch is leg, once, twice, before looking back at Katniss.

“Are you going up again now?” He asked, as she averted his gaze, looking instead at the monkey bars behind her.

“Kat, if you go up gain, I’ll follow you.”

“Peeta ….”

“No Peeta-ing me. tell me what’s wrong.”

Katniss was looking at the sand beneath her when she felt his hand on her arm.

She couldn’t run away now even if she wanted to.

Not that she wanted to.

She took a deep breath.

“you’re going to marry Delly and leave me forever..”

If the moment hadn’t been so intense, Katniss would have been able to realize she had shut Peeta Mellark down completely.

Which never happened.

Never.

It took him several minuets to answer.

“What gives you that idea?”

Katniss started playing with the sand, grabbing handful of it before letting it pass through her fingers.

“She told Clove, who told Glimmer, who told Madge, who told me. You’ll want to play with her , now.”

“No.”

“what?”

Peeta shrugged before answering. “No. i’m not going to marry Delly. And certainly not leave you forever”. He took a deep breath, as Katniss shyly looked up, meeting his eyes. “You’re my best friend Kat. Bestest of the best.”

“Bestest of the best?” she smiled, remembering the time when they made their pinky swear - when they were barely 5 years old… five years ago.

“Always.”

She nodded before finally, finally caving in, launching herself in the comfort of his arms.


	32. Covfefe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an ask on tumblr by thebungames who asked for "Everlark roommates au."
> 
> Un-betaed, all mistakes are mine.

“Oh my god, Peeta!” I shout to my friend and roommate. Fate has assigned us together our first year of college - I guess nobody cared to check wheter Peeta was a he or a she - and it’s been a big win for us.

In him I found the best friend I could dream of - kind and gentle, strong and confident. He’s the calm to my tempest, the quiet to my shoutouts, the light to my darkness, the yang to my ying.

I can hear him coming - he walks with that heavy stomp he’ll never be able to lose. But it’s so him.

“What’s happening?” he asks, as he comes into my room.

“He did it again!”

“Who?”

“Snow.”

“Should I sit?”he asks. He’s always afraid our so called President will push the nuclear button any time. Or start WW3. Or worst.

“Look what he tweeted!!”

“Covfefe? What does that even mean?”

“Hell if I know. Maybe it’s the code for the Alien invasion?”

“Na, it’s #tinyhands. More probably he’s summoning Sauron. Or something.”

It’s after he left to cook, that I realize once more such a great roommate, such a great friend I have in Peeta.

And once more, I wish we were more.


	33. Teacher/ Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on tumblr for jroseley who asked for 
> 
> "teacher/single parent au "
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

“You’re Primrose’s mother?” I can’t believe it. The woman facing me is around my age, if I can trust my instincts - she cannot be the parent of the fifteen year old girl in my art class.

“I am.” The voice is firm, precise and neat, leaves no room for an answer. I look at Primrose’s file, in front of me quickly, while she sits down on the chair.

While she searches for what will turn out to be a notepad and a pen, I look quickly at the notes on my student. The name of Katniss Everdeen is written as guardian. ALong comes her date of birth. She’s six years older than … her sister, I realize.

 

I release a breath. Because there’s something about her that makes me want to stop everything, to draw her, over and over again. Paint her, sculpt her, charcoal her, whatever I can. Never forget about her.

Right here and then, I realize I’ve found my muse.

And I will never have her.

As long as Primrose is my student.

I smile.

I can wait two years, right?.


	34. Online Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on tumblr for a prompt "Everlark meeting online"  
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

They should have exchanged pictures. She was pretty sure she wasn’t going to spot him in a crowd with only his Tumblr account photo. Even if they were cinnamon rolls.  
Because Peeta wasn’t going to show up with a sign saying “i’m Peeta, aka BreadBoy”, and she sure didn’t come carrying her own “Arrowhead”.

So, how would they recognize each other?  
With all the time they’d spent writing to each other, she only knew he was blonde with blue eyes. She knew his favorite color, she knew he liked to draw and paint, knew he was a baker, that her niece just got her first bike - but what he looked like, she didn’t know.

The announcement for his train came out of the speakers loudly.  
Suddenly, Katniss wondered if she should stay - would he be disappointed by seeing her ? She was far from being the cover girl for any magazine.  
Suddenly, she felt fear threatening to overwhelm her - would she live up to the standards he had fixed ? Wouldn’t he be just pass next to her without seeing her?  
Of course, they had exhanged mobile numbers - would he pretend -  
The train was there.  
Travellers started to get out, passing through the automatic doors, a group at a time.  
Men and women, girls and boys all together, with their phones.  
Until one man.  
Looking around, as if searching for someone.  
Her gaze was drawn to his. She wanted to get lost into the blue of his eyes.  
He moved closer, walking until he was a foot away from her.  
“Katniss?”  
She nodded.


	35. Fake Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent by bandathebillie on tumblr :Everlark - fake relationship au 
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine

“We’re screwed. They will see right through this, Peeta!”

“No they won’t.”

“Yes they will!” Katniss argued. “They will never believe that I’m your girlfriend! You should have gone with Madge…”

“And make my dear mother happy? Never.”

“I swear to God -”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re going to kill me, then skin me alive.”

Peeta stopped his Corolla before turning to Katniss.

“Don’t worry. It will be fine. And don’t forget, we’re madly in love. It’s okay for you to kiss me whenever you want.”

“You’re enjoying yourself way too much, Mellark. You’re going to owe me so much for fake-dating you…”

 

Truth be told, Katniss enjoyed herself at the Mellark’s garden Party.

She couldn’t believe how many people were happy that Peeta had finally asked her out. That hey had fallen in love.

 

She hadn’t realize how much she liked kissing Peeta until he kissed her.

 

Some time along the evening, she grabbed his jaw, leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Real.”


End file.
